Jack Russell Terrier
The Jack Russell Terrier is a small, compact dog with a flexible body, and a small chest - necessary because as a working dog it must be able to get into burrows after its quarry - which comes in three varieties distinguished by its type of coat: smooth, broken or wire-haired. (The broken coat is a combination of both long and smooth hair.) Usually this terrier's coat is all white, with reddish black, tan or brown markings on the head and tail. The v-shaped ears of the terrier fold forward over a triangular head, tapering to the black nose. The eyes are almond-shaped and are dark brown or black. The tail is long and is held high, but is usually docked at about five inches. The legs should be straight. Many Jack Russell terriers have bent legs because of Achondroplasia (a type of dwarfism), but this is considered a fault. More about the Jack Russell The Jack Russell Terrier has a lively, cheerful temperament, with a strong will. It is obedient - if properly trained. It is also fearless - so much so that care must be taken around larger dogs, for the much smaller Jack Russell will not back down. This breed also has strong hunting instincts and should not be let loose around smaller animals. The Jack Russell is good with children - it enjoy games and playing with toys - but will not tolerate ill-treatment from anyone. They like to bark and they like to dig, and they can get bored and destructive if they are not kept well exercised. The Jack Russell is also a climber and a jumper - so five foot fencers present no obstacle to them.The Jack Russell Terrier got its name in the 19th century, a hundred years after a clergyman named Jack Russell bred terriers so that they might hunt small game, such as foxes, by following them into their burrows. The standard is very broad, and many different body types are accepted in the breed. They are divided into working terriers and pet and show breeds.The clergyman�s name was Parson John Russell, known to friends as Jack. He was a founder member of the UK Kennel Club in 1873 but he never showed his strain of dogs at Kennel Club shows. Most Jack Russells are descended from a bitch called Trump who was given to Parson John Russell by his milk man. She was a Fox Terrier. There are three types of Jack Russells including the Jack Russell Terrier or Parson Russell (there is no difference between the two other than politics) this is the type that gives the Jack Russell the high strung reputation as they are very prey oriented and were bred to bolt Fox. The English Jack Russell AKA Jack Russell Shorty or Puddin' Jack was the first type of Jack Russell bred by John Parson. They were used to stay on the farm and keep the vermin population to a minimum. They are also great with farm animals and children and are very family friendly dogs. These great little dogs were noticed by a terrier fancier in Ireland. Once there many breeders in Ireland did not stick to the standard and bred them with other breeds such as Chihuahuas and other small dogs which are now known as the Irish Jack Russell. Some people call them Pocket Jacks due to their smaller size. Facts * 10-15 in *14-18 pounds Pictures 27bdf0ccf1f874f7be2b56dd1b0dbef7.jpg file_23080_jack-russell-terrier-460x290.jpg June_July_07_080a_op_800x610.jpg